Red Hair
by abaraibanjou
Summary: Abarai Renji un estudiante de medicina con pocas expectativas o ninguna acerca de las personas, sera sacado forzosamente de su realidad por el mismo destino al descubrir el amor en el lugar menos esperado. (Yaoi)


¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si en verdad hay personas que son felices? Yo, me lo pregunto todo el tiempo. Es extraño observar como por el simple hecho de estar con alguien, por establecer contacto físico, recibir regalos y cumplidos nuestros rostros se ven invadidos por la acción de un estúpido musculo que nos hace esbozar una sonrisa. Pero… ¿El hecho de sonreír nos hace felices?

¿Qué es la felicidad? Para mi es un concepto relativo. Felicidad es cualquier persona o cosa que te de una sensación de bienestar momentáneo, aquello que satisfaga tus necesidades en determinados momentos. Desde el punto de vista de un optimista soy lo que llamarían "Pesimista" yo respondería "Soy realista" y en consecuencia me darían ese viejo sermón de "Tu realismo es pesimismo disfrazado"

Luego de divagar un poco en este tema… me gustaría empezar por presentarme, soy un chico cualquiera con sueños, metas y objetivos. Con buenas y malas experiencias cotidianas, con un carácter forjado forzosamente y una personalidad considerada fuera del contexto de nuestra realidad social. El hecho de tener el cabello más rojo que el de un semáforo en alto… (Quizás exagero) y tener una expresión de "Que estas mirando" todo el tiempo, me convierte en objeto de especulaciones y malos entendidos cosa que paso por alto debido a lo repetitivo que se ha vuelto.

¿Creo en el amor? No lo se… Me tendría que plantear otra pregunta ¿Qué es el amor? Y esto se convertiría en una historia acerca de lo que opino y mi punto de vista acerca de todo, lo cual no es el objetivo de este relato, así que prefiero decir "Vida… Sorpréndeme"

Ahora bien…

Abarai Renji, ese soy yo. 19 años, estudiante de medicina en una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Japón. A simple vista parezco todo menos un chico listo, pero lo que pienses de mi no me define como persona. La estúpida historia comienza en mi segundo año de universidad, debo decir el año anterior no fue mi año en ningún aspecto. Como toda persona común y corriente mi meta de año nuevo es… "Hacer todo lo habido y por haber porque las cosas sean distintas" o mejor dicho "Hacer de este mi año"

Medicina… (Doctorado en medicina, como me obligaría a decir uno de mis maestros) No es una carrera para el niño que por tener un estetoscopio de juguete y ponérselo incluso a la nevera crea es lo que esta destinado a hacer (Tal vez estoy generalizando) En mi caso, solía ser un adolescente indeciso por lo cual no fue mi primera opción. ¿Cómo termine aquí? Supongo que fue mi manera de retarme y decir "Puedo hacer lo que me proponga" La realidad es que mas temprano que tarde lamentaría mi decisión.

El primer ciclo del primer año… Es fácil, es como la escuela. Todo es cuestión de aplicarte, socializar, establecer relaciones duraderas de forma tal que cuando necesitas apoyo lo obtengas. Segundo ciclo, es un castigo por creer que eres todo poderoso por pasar el primero. Así es… La arrogancia es un enemigo del que se deben cuidar. Como todo estúpido adolescente me descuide de mis estudios por otros asuntos y termine repitiendo… (Eso significa perder un año de estudio)

Luego de mi merecido escarmiento logre llegar a primer ciclo de segundo año, no con aires de grandeza si no con humildad y un poco mas de madurez estudiantil. A este ciclo se le llama el de adaptación, es donde demuestras de que estas hecho. Si, con demostrar de que estas hecho no me refiero solo a responsabilidad como estudiante, si no también madurez mental y emocional, independencia, seguridad y sacrificio. Para mi fue todo menos sencillo, me vi separado de mis amigos, lanzado a un nuevo inicio el cual no deseaba por la comodidad que había adquirido.

Personas nuevas, grave problema en mi caso debido a que no soy muy bueno socializando, no esta en mi personalidad hablarle a quien se me atraviese… Así que se podrán imaginar quien era el marginado y antisocial de la clase ¿Mencione que llevaba 4 materias? Si el chico silencioso de las 4 materias imposibilitado de establecer una sola relación social… Ese era yo.

Luego de las primeras semanas, silencios incomodos, humillaciones y almuerzos rápidos de pasillo con mis amigos, nos introducirían a una materia que iniciaba con retraso este año, como cosa extraña. Luego de despedirme con un nudo en la garganta de mis verdaderos amigos y aventurarme al silencio nuevamente, conforme subía las gradas de la vieja facultad de medicina de la universidad de Karakura, solo pensaba en lo solo y estúpido que me sentía. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, mientras imaginaba como todos hablarían entre ellos y yo estaría ahí jugando con mis estúpidos bolígrafos, y luego cuando tocaran tareas grupales, seria el único que no tendría a donde ir.

"Maldición… Cálmate Abarai solo son 3 horas" Recitaba una y otra vez en mi mente mientras me acercaba a mi estúpido salón de clase. Al llegar al ultimo piso el pasillo se encontraba concurrido, mas de algún compañero de otra clase y por supuesto personas que jamás había visto, como imaginaba todos tenían alguien con quien hablar. Camine con la frente en alto y rogaba por no caer ridículamente en frente de todos, busque un lugar vacío y me senté mientras esperábamos a nuestro maestro.

Hey!

Una voz, nada familiar resonó en la multitud, mientras rotaba mi cabeza y buscaba una expresión adecuada para no ahuyentar a quien sea que me estuviera dirigiendo la palabra.

Emmm Hola! -dije mientras observaba a un sujeto de mas o menos mi estatura que sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo te he visto antes, fuimos compañeros en años anteriores.

Busque en mi subconsciente la cara de este sujeto. No… nunca lo había visto.

¿Enserio? Jejejeje disculpa mi poca memoria, pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes. (Genial, por eso las personas se alejan de mi)

Entraste hace un año ¿Cierto? –Aun sonriendo.

Si. –Dije rascándome el cuello.

Bueno, si no me equivoco fuimos compañeros en química.

¿Química? Ahhh creo que lo recuerdo. –Mentí.

Si. Demonios donde están mis modales… Mi nombre es Izuru Kira. –Extendiendo su mano.

Mucho gusto Izuru, yo soy Abarai Renji. –Estrechando su mano.

Puedes llamarme Kira. –Poniéndose de pie.

Observe y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras los que estaban acomodados en el suelo se ponían en pie. La maestra se acercaba con pasos firmes, escuchaba como murmuraban y habían comentarios del tipo "Definitivamente sufriremos" La mujer se puso al frente de la puerta y todos justo detrás de ella, yo era el único que seguía en el suelo.

¿Joven? –pregunto mientras me observaba severamente.

¿Si? –Respondí un poco nervioso.

¿Acaso no tiene modales?

Por un leve momento me pregunte ¿De qué demonios habla? Y luego recordé que no me puse de pie ante su presencia.

Disculpe. –Me puse en pie e hice una reverencia, mientras escuchaba risas y uno que otro silbido.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al podio colocando sus cosas sobre una vieja mesa, todos entraron sigilosamente y se sentaron al lado de sus conocidos o amigos. Yo… yo no sabia donde sentarme, de pronto vi a Izuru haciéndome señas, había guardado un puesto, tal vez no estaba tan solo después de todo.

Gracias. –Dije con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

No te preocupes, nadie querría sentarse al frente y menos con ella como maestra. –Casi susurrando.

¿A que te refieres?

¿No sabes? Ella es Nanao Ise, una de las maestras más estrictas de toda la facultad de medicina. –Sorprendido de mi ignorancia.

Ya veo. –Respondí mientras observaba a Nanao escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

Jóvenes, sus murmullos se escuchan hasta el maldito Tokio… -Golpeando el podio con su mano.

El silencio inundo nuevamente el lugar.

Para los que no me conocen soy la Licenciada Nanao Ise, impartiré la materia de Ética médica. En verdad espero me demuestren la madurez que requiere un futuro medico y se esfuercen al máximo por cumplir con los objetivos que nos plantearemos a lo largo de este ciclo. Ahora bien, veo muchas caras conocidas este año, pero de igual forma veo personas que no me resultan familiares, me gustaría uno por uno se presente y me diga que espera de esta materia y que espera aprender de esta experiencia.

Luego del sermón introductorio, y la primera indicación uno por uno mis adorados compañeros se fueron presentando uno a uno con discursos más hipócritas y rebuscados que los de un candidato a elección presidencial. Incluso Izuru se rebusco (la verdad su discurso fue el mas lame botas de todos) tristemente después de Izuru era mi turno, mi corazón latía con fuerza me puse en pie y..

Mi nombre es Abarai Renji, tengo 19 años. Espero… -Sentía como todos me observaban y mi labio inferior empezaba a temblar. Espero aprendamos a trabajar bien juntos y nos llevemos bien como compañeros y colegas (Vaya, la hipocresía es transmisible)

Tome asiento en silencio y seguí escuchando la repetición de mi frase con una que otra modificación, me puse a jugar con mi bolígrafo, por alguna razón me sentía sucio después de decir algo tan estúpido. De repente… algo llamo mi atención… Una voz.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 años. Espero nos llevemos bien. –Dijo sentándose de inmediato.

Esa voz… Esa forma de hablar, había llamado mi atención y luego recordé que no estaba ahí para llevarme bien con nadie ni para establecer relación alguna así que lo ignore.

Bueno jóvenes, como sabrán este año la materia es diferente. Por favor organícense en grupos, la única advertencia es que elijan bien a sus compañeros pues con ellos trabajaran el resto del año y luego no quiero quejas. –Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y observaba como todos empezaban a mover sus escritorios para juntarse.

Y sin darme cuenta todos estaban en grupos excepto Izuru y yo. "Maldición"

Bueno Abarai parece que nos quedamos sin compañeros de trabajo. –Dijo observando a los lados.

Así parece, deberíamos preguntarle a Nanao si podemos trabajar en pareja.

Y así como hable Nanao me hizo tragarme mis palabras…

Los 2 que están en el medio, o ambos se dirigen a un grupo o los enviare a grupos diferentes. –Con una mirada severa.

Mierda. –Dije mientras observaba a Izuru quien empezaba a sudar en exceso.

Tranquilo tiene que haber alguien que nos quiera en su grupo.

Si a la cuenta de 3 aun siguen sin grupo yo me tomare la molestia de asignarles compañeros. –Dijo la perra de Nanao mientras tomaba su tasa de café.

En una de las esquinas logre divisar a una de las amigas de una de mis compañeras de Anatomía, ya habíamos cruzado un par de saludos antes pero nunca había establecido una relación de confianza con ella. (No es de sorprenderse viniendo de mí) Levante la mano y le hice señas para ver si me podía integrar a su grupo junto con Izuru, sonrió y nos hizo señas de que nos acercáramos.

3… Izuru, Abarai ¿Ya se integraron a algún grupo? –Poniendo su tasa de café en el escritorio.

Están con nosotros. –Dijo la chica de cabello lila, mientras sonreía.

¿Y usted es? –Viéndola de reojo.

Momo Hinamori. –Poniéndose en pie.

Muy bien señorita Momo, espero no hayan quejas de parte de usted o de su grupo a causa de estos pequeños inadaptados. –Desinteresadamente mientras le daba una lista para que firmáramos la asistencia.

Gracias. Nos salvaste. –Le dije un poco nervioso.

No es nada, de todos modos eres muy amigo de Kuchiki. –Sonriendo.

(Kuchiki es mi compañera de Anatomía) Izuru estaba rojo como un pobre tomate, definitivamente sentía atracción por aquella chica.

Bueno te presentare a nuestros otros compañeros. El es Hitsugaya Toshiro, la chica de cabello oscuro es Kurotschi Nemu y por ultimo esta Kurosaki Ichigo el de cabello naranja.

Todos nos veían intrigados.

Bueno supongo ya saben nuestros nombres jejejeje pero por las dudas yo soy Abarai Renji y este de aquí es Izuru Kira. –Posando mi mano sobre el hombro de Kira quien temblaba como una gelatina. Encantados de conocerlos. –Sonriendo hipócritamente.

Tomen asiento para que discutamos los puntos del trabajo y asignarnos actividades dijo momo amablemente. Kira se sentó a su lado. Mientras note que no quedaban escritorios vacíos así que me dispuse a buscar uno.

Si buscas un escritorio este de acá esta vacío. –Escuche mientras me daba la vuelta lentamente.

Era el tipo de cabello naranja quien se veía un poco nervioso.

Ah ya veo! Gracias me ahorraste el trabajo de traer uno hasta acá. –Sentándome a su lado.

El silencio invadió el ambiente entre ambos y decidí esforzarme por hacer algo distinto para variar.

Emm ¿entraste el año anterior al campus?

Ahhh si, soy nuevo… ¿y que hay de ti? –Cubriendo su boca por alguna extraña razón.

Yo tengo 2 años de estar acá, jejejeje pensaras soy un holgazán.

No… Para nada, es más yo… Yo reprobé Química por lo cual solo me permitirán llevar Ética. –Moviendo su pie constantemente.

¿Enserio? Vaya que mal.

Si. –Un poco incomodo.

Decidí cortar la platica, Kurosaki definitivamente estaba incomodo, supongo no le puedo caer bien a todos, pero había algo extraño en este sujeto algo que me intrigaba. Las horas pasaron trabajamos cada quien en las tareas asignadas y llego el fin de la clase.

Bueno chicos, debo decir que definitivamente seremos el mejor grupo de este año. –Dijo Momo mientras sonreía felizmente.

Momo tiene razón, encajamos bien como equipo de trabajo así que hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –Dijo Kira levantando su puño con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa pálido.

Momo se despidió de nosotros mientras se dirigía al baño, Hitsugaya solo se fue indiferente e Izuru se quedo hablando con otros compañeros. Mientras recogía mis cosas y las metía en mi bolso escuche un estruendo. Kurosaki había dejado caer sus cosas al suelo, deje mis cosas en el escritorio y me agache para recoger algunos de sus libros y note como me observaba un poco sonrojado.

Creo esto es tuyo. –Dije mientras extendía mis manos con unos cuantos de sus libros.

Si… Muchas gracias. –cubriendo su rostro.

Trabajamos bien el día de hoy ¿No crees?

Ahhh si tienes mucha razón. –Tomando sus libros y colocándolos en su bolso.

Bueno, supongo me marcho… cuídate Kurosaki. –Me dirigí a mi escritorio y tome mis cosas, y observe como el sujeto de cabello naranja se retiraba rápidamente por la puerta.

Este día definitivamente fue inesperado, y mientras escuchaba una de las tantas canciones que cargaba en mi lista de reproducción reflexionando viendo por las ventanas del autobús los arboles pasar. Me di cuenta de algo… "Kurosaki se pone nervioso en mi presencia" fue como iluminación, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mi respiración se torno agitada. ¿Qué demonios me sucede? "Esto es estúpido" pensaba mientras me tranquilizaba.

Si… Definitivamente fue un día inesperado. Por cierto ¿Mencione que soy gay?


End file.
